Art Of Kissing
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: An eager Sai convinces a reluctant Naruto to teach him the art of kissing. Yaoi boy on boy kissing fluff. SaiNaru.


**Art Of Kissing**

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

Summery: An eager Sai gets a reluctant Naruto to teach him the art of kissing.

Warning: Yaoi

* * *

Art of Kissing

* * *

Naruto once again felt the strong familer urge to punch his raven haired teammate as the Anbu continued to stare at him with a strange glint in his otherwise emotionless face ( not counting his forced/fake smile that served to only irritate the blond). Holding down an agitated sigh he turned around and ignored both the warm prickling feeling on the back of his neck letting him know Sai was still staring at him and the urge to cause him pain ( which usually not only ended up with himself in pain instead of Sai, but him tied to something with his jacket and shirt ripped to tatters and Sai once again staring at him strangely.)

His left eye twitching and his right fist clenching Naruto sent a sharp glare to the raven out of the corner of his eyes while Sai's grin widened and he stepped closer to the ticked-off teen.

"Ugh! What the hell do you want!?"

He finally shouted, snapping around and pointing his finger accusingly at the raven haired male. Sai gently pushed the hand out of the way and stepped closer to the seething blond.

"Naruto-kun?"

Sai asked calmly, his eyes closing as his smile lessened slightly, though looking more real than before which puzzled the blond.

"Y-yeah?"

"Jiraiya-Sama was your Sensei, was he not?"

Naruto blinked at the older male, his anger quickly being replaced with confusion.

"He was."

"Great! That means you can help me."

He stated happily, moving even closer to the blond while Naruto unconsciously backed away from him.

"Help you with what?"

"Kissing."

The next thing he knew Sai was in front of him, their lips dangerously close. Naruto squeaked before backing jumping back and wincing when his back connected with something hard. He glanced back only to see Sai had him backed up against a tree. Sai leaned forward, his hands on either side of the blond's head, keeping him successfully trapped.

"Wh-what!?"

"I want you to teach me to kiss, Dickless."

Sai stated bluntly, leaning forward further so his lips brushed against he blonds while Naruto held back a soft moan when his nose was assaulted with the faint scent of mint and vanilla before he squeaked again and pressed himself against the wall.

"Wh-what!"

Sai leaned down further, moving to nuzzle his neck happily while Naruto squeaked again.

"Again, I said I want you, Dickless, to teach me the art of kissing."

He murmured his breath making Naruto squirm.

"Bu—wha--No!"

Sai frowned slightly, he had anticipated the blond saying that at first but that still didn't fully explain the tight uncomfortable feeling he got in his chest when he heard it ( though with the help of his book 'Identifying your emotions' he found out it was 'hurt' or 'heart-break').

"How come?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Were both men!"

"Well, technically you need a dick to me a male--"

"I do have a dick!"

Naruto shouted, leaning forward to glare at the raven haired male be fore sighing.

"Why can't you ask someone else to teach you, preferably a girl?"

"Well, I asked Jiraiya-Sama about it and he said--"

"Wait, what did you ask Jiraiya?"

Sai looked up at the blond from his spot nuzzling his neck, before smiling softly when he saw that the blond was no longer angry and was instead simply confused.

"I asked him how you show someone you love them. He said to quote 'fuck them senseless'."

Naruto snorted at that, before his eyes snapped to the raven who continued to nuzzle him happily.

"Your not fucking me! Besides how did you get wanting to learn how to kiss from that!?"

"Oh, well Yamato-Sempai said that kissing was necessary when fucking."

Naruto sweatdroped at the blunt way Sai had stated that, his checks turning a dark red when he felt something hot and wet brush against his jugular.

"Well, I'm not doing it! Why don't you go ask this mystery person!?"

"Because I want to know what I'm doing when I confess my undying love for him."

Naruto nearly growled out in irritation, ignoring the small pang he felt in favor of glaring down at the older male.

"Why the hell did you chose me!?"

"Yamato-Sempai said that I should choose someone I trust, and who's company I enjoy to teach me. I trust you the most and I enjoy being near you."

He stated simply, making Naruto blush both from the warm feeling in his chest and how Sai had started to nip at his neck.

"I-I'm still not kissing you."

He mumbled softly, squirming half-heartedly against the raven haired male.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pl-ea-se?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please--"

"Sai! I said no--"

"Please!"

Naruto remained silent for a few moment before sighing.

"If I do will you stop whining?"

"Of course Naru-chan."

Sai cooed happily. Naruto relaxed, choosing to ignore the nickname instead of relishing in the feeling of Sai sucking on his neck softly.

"Fine."

The instant the words fell from his lips he found himself nose-to-nose with an eager Sai.

"Great! What do I do?"

Naruto sweat dropped again at the sheer ignorance in the older male's voice.

"Okay, tilt your head to the side and lean in."

Naruto commanded, tilting his own head to the right slightly while Sai tipped his to the left, his eyes boring into Naruto's. Sai complied with out complaint moving so there lips where only a hair length away.

"N-now close your eyes."

Naruto murmured feeling his own droop slightly as there lips meet. Their lips brushed against each other briefly before Naruto jumped slightly, pulling back a little his face completely red. Sai smiled, a half-amused smile--which had Naruto gapping in shock--before he wrapped an arm around the blond's waist and pulled him closer, moving to kiss the still gaping blond, his free hand moving up to cup the back of Naruto's head firmly so he couldn't move back. Pulling the blond even closer Sai eagerly slipped his tounge into Naruto's parted lips, his grip tightening with a soft moan at the sweet taste (like strawberries) while Naruto mewled in delight, pulling the raven even closer.

Naruto moaned softly, leaning onto Sai's chest slightly while his arms wound themselves around the raven haired male's neck. Sai slipped his hand down the teen's neck, brushing his finger against the nap of his neck making Naruto shiver, before wrapping it around Naruto's waist and he pulled the blond even closer while Naruto mewled and moaned against the kiss. Naruto faintly noted how Sai didn't really need to be 'taught' how to kiss, though the thought didn't really penetrate the lust filled fog that clouded his thoughts, and he ignored the lightheaded feeling that started to creep up his neck at the lack of proper oxygen.

They finally pulled away when air became absolutely necessary, both panting heavily before Sai bent down and kissed the blond again.

They pulled away, minutes later, Naruto completely breathless and dazed and Sai smirking. Naruto only faintly noticed when the raven's hand slipped downward, groping him softly as he moved to trail open-mouthed kisses down his throat. Sai pulled away, smirking when Naruto keened in disappointment, before planting a soft kiss on the blond's swollen lips.

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto glanced up, blinking slightly before his checks flushed in realization. He squeaked slightly in response making Sai smile as he bent down to brush his lips against Naruto's in a soft kiss, before moving away and brushing the back of his hand against Naruto's check softly.

"I love you."

He stated bluntly, while Naruto gapped at him in shock before glaring at him.

"That's not funny."

He replied dryly. Sai frowned slightly, straighting up to stand before pulling Naruto close, cradling him close so that Naruto fit perfectly against him before lifting his chin up and kissing him again and pulling away, pleased when Naruto leaned upward for another kiss.

"I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's frown return, breaking through the pleasure induced fog and making his chest tighten in pain though he didn't know why.

"Stop saying that! It's not funny!"

He snapped, surprised at the amount of pain in his voice. Sai frowned again, before pressing the blond up against the tree and kissing him roughly, his tounge slipping past Naruto's swollen lips as he ravished the now-dazed blond. Naruto keened and purred when the artist's hands roamed across his chest, slipping past his shirt and teasing the warm flesh before lightly flicking a nipple lightly, his other hand moving to cup and grope his ass.

Sai pulled away, leaving Naruto, once again, breathless as he trailed open-mouthed kisses up and down the blond's neck.

"I. Love. You."

He tried again, saying each word between kisses. Naruto moaned, squirming slightly at how warm his chest suddenly felt at the words before he puled the raven away from his neck to stare at him with sharp blue eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Dickless, I think it's obvious what it means when someone says 'I love you'."

Sai replied, smiling at the shocked Naruto.

"But you said--I thought--"

"Well, you shouldn't think."

Naruto glared at the obviously amused Sai before huffing in embarrassment.

"But you said you only needed to learn how to kiss--hey wait a minute! You tricked me!"

Sai grinned down at the fuming blond, his eyes softening slightly as he gazed at him before he pulled the blond in for another soft kiss.

"I love you, Naruto."

He said, again, staring into the blond's cerulean eyes. Naruto's glare softened and he blushed a soft pink as he leaned up to kiss the raven haired male back before pulling away with a smile.

"I love you too."

Sai suddenly grinned making Naruto's insides squirm in both confusion and slight dread.

"Now all thats left is to 'fuck you senseless'."

He smirked moving down to cut off the blond's protest as the left in a poof of smoke leaving behind too grinning figures.

"Our little Sai's all grown up."

* * *

The End

* * *

Review please, It's what Itachi-Sempai wants.


End file.
